When you see something sweet
by dumbteenager
Summary: Katniss and Finnick. LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS. please give feedback, this is my first time writing. I do not own the hunger games or characters. thank you!


Beginning at the 3rd quarter quell, Katniss stays awake while Peeta, Finnick, and Mags are asleep.

I was staying up; letting Peeta get his rest, I don't remember nodding off but I remember the panic of knowing I had fallen asleep. I awakening to reflexes; the way one would if they were falling, and search frantically to find Peeta. He is sound asleep, as he was when I last checked. I repositioned myself to stay awake. I noticed movement about ten yards away from me in the bushes. I instinctively grab my bow, and aim towards the site. Then Finnick immerged from the foliage. I had not noticed that he wasn't at his resting spot. "What are you doing?" I said abruptly, "I went for water" Finnick replied with a smirk. I looked down to his hands and see a single leaf; he must have used it as a bowl. "If you want, I can take over." He utters. "I'm fine, I don't need your help." My manner was impolite. He laughed under his breath, "You're fine? Katniss, you were dozing off enough for me to sneak away. You are obviously tired. It's not safe to have our look-out daydreaming, now is it sweetheart?" I knew I was exhausted; and needed sleep, but I don't trust him, _especially_ not with Peeta. "We can both stay up." I said while brushing the hair out of my face. He sneered while he walked over to a rock near me. I studied his movements, his stature. He was just as the people described; beautiful sea foam eyes, a smirk that could seduce anyone alive, and he was smooth with his words. His persona had such an immense amount of confidence, I consider arrogant. Yet, the way he displayed himself was tempting. "We need to get out of the trees soon." he blurted to break the silence. I agreed with him, it was too dangerous here, "We can start heading towards the beach soon." Words lingered on longer than comfortable. He turned his head sharply to a distant rustle. It was coming towards us with speed, so we instantly prepared to be attacked from some altered beast the gamemakers had designed. A small cottontail sprang out of the shrubbery. The small creature approached me, unaware that I could take its life. I reached down and stroked its side. "It couldn't stay away from your beauty." Finnick smirked with his crooked smile. "Maybe it came to see your charm Finnick." I replied sarcastically. We both chuckled; it felt comforting to be able to laugh. Finnick came closer to trace the rabbit's fur. As he bowed down I looked at his blood stained cheek, at his eyes, his strong jaw line. His eyes met mine, I looked away quickly. He put his hand on my thigh, "Should we eat him?" we were all hungry, but I couldn't bring myself to kill this animal that had confronted us without fear, I respected its bravery. "We can spare one." I admitted, it had a chance of survival I didn't want to be the cause of its death. Finnick walked over to some bushes and released it, then came back to the rock yet closer to me this time. "So, girl on fire; do you have any secrets for me this time around?" I looked up at him with a smile, "You are a character Finnick Odair." He stood up, come within reach of me this time. "Secrets don't make friends ." he whispered with sultry. The hairs on my back rose, and my lip quivered. He loitered beside my ear for a few seconds, which had felt like minutes. As he pulled away he laughed under his breath as if he knew how he made me react. "Why do you want to know my secrets?" I questioned. He paused for a moment, and then stepped away from me, "Do you trust me Katniss?" I didn't know how to reply, he hadn't shown any reason for me not to trust him, and He had saved Peeta's life. "I just haven't warmed up to you that's all." I uttered while staring into his eyes. He approached me again, this time inches away from me, "Warm up to me, girl on fire." he pressed his forehead against mine. I stared in awe at his eyes for a few moments; I have never been this close to them before. The beauty was paralyzing, I could see many shades of blue and green. I turned my face away from him; I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck. "When you see something sweet, you better grab it quick." He whispered in seduction. I felt his soft lips caress my collarbone; I let out a soft sigh. He began to kiss up the length of my neck to my jawline. I try to push him off but every time I pressed him away, he wouldn't budge. He was much stronger than me, and I fairly enjoyed it. He reached my lips. He stopped for an instant and stared at them while biting his own lower lip; then smirked, knowing he had me where he wanted me. His lips impressed to mine and my body vibrated. I touched his chest, his features were chiseled. He lifted my up putting me higher up on the rock and stood in between my open thighs. He started to bite and suck my neck, while his hands explored my body. His hand rested in between my thighs, "We should stop Finnick." He looked up at me somewhat irritated "We already started, no point in stopping now." He continued to kiss my neck, I felt revolted for doing this to Peeta, but I couldn't stop myself. I slowly moved down his abdominal, every muscle was distinct, I reached his bulge, it startled me at first. I felt the length of him; his size was intimidating. He took off my shirt, and threw it beside me. He touched my breast then started to kiss them. I started to whimper of pleasure, being sure not to wake up Peeta. I could tell he was enjoying himself by his breath increasing. He stops to take off his shirt. "Do you like what you see?" He asked with his sexy smirk. I pulled him towards me, pressing my body against his. He pulled down my trousers, and started to press my clit between his fingers. I moan louder in pleasure, Finnick kissed me to mute my groans. His fingers rub against my entrance. He goes inside of me, curling his fingers upward. I gasp loudly. "Fin-"he interrupts me again with a kiss. He speeds up, my body gets hotter and hotter; I claw at his shoulder blades and back of his neck. He spins me around now facing my back to him. He quickly pulls down his trousers, and takes it out of his pants; it is even bigger than I thought. He pushed me down against the rock to stability. It swirls around the sides of my slit, I'm dripping wet. He teases me until I beg for it. He slowly slides inside of me. I felt an enormous amount of pain and pleasure all at once. My moans were unable to silent at this point. He started to grunt, I arched my back in pleasure. "Faster Finnick! Faster!" He goes faster and harder, I'm about to climax. I tighten around him are he pushes deeper inside of me. With one last thrust a wave of intense pleasure pours throughout my body. I feel weak afterwards, barely able to stand. He crumbles beside me leaning against the rock. We are both breathing heavy, "My my ." He said short of breath. He kisses me on the forehead then walked away to lie down before Peeta or Mags wakes. I zipped up my top, still aroused and walk over to Peeta. I felt guilty of what I had done. It hurt to look at him, but I knew I would be back for more.


End file.
